Rouge
Rouge, '''real name '''Heather '''wasn't always a normal kid while growing up. Follow his journey through '''loss, abuse, and disorders. Rouge, real name: Heather Marshall '''is a Proxy of the Slender Man from the Creepypasta story Don't Look Up. Follow her journey through '''loss, self-harm, and escaping to the woods and becoming one of Slender's proxies. Biography She was slowly loosing her humanity after a miscarriage followed by the death of her fiancé’ in a car accident, then years later she ran away from home after they threaten her to take her to a mental asylum due to the fact that she use to cut herself for fun; or so they thought. Though, she just lost interest in everyone and became anti-social after the tragedy. She is currently living deep in the woods as one of Slender Man's loyal proxy along side other proxies. Appearance Rouge has pale ivory skin, long, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She is typically seen wearing a dull, dark red hoodie (with the hood up), light brown cargo pants, a''' pair of black clawed gloves, suspenders, black bandana embroidered with the Operator symbol '''that hangs around her neck, combat boots, and a white, scratched up mask with a crooked, sinister grin. Personality Rouge is the typical "motherly/older sisterly" type, she often acts very caring towards the other Proxies, like Ticci-Toby. Viewing them as her own young since she never got the chance to be the mother she always wanted to be. However, she is completely obedient towards Slender Man and takes pride and joy in doing what she does because of her sadistic nature. While she won't attack strangers unless provoked, she is still a very aggressive individual. As she very rarely, if ever, shows any remorse or guilt after killing someone. And there are even times where she can be quite clever and witty, toying around with her victims before going in for the final blow. Quirks Her method of killing is quite odd, certainly different from what the others normally would do. What she does is that she strikes from above, using her clawed-glove hands to climb trees, stalk her victim, and then finally jump down pinning them onto the ground and claw out their face. Likes/Dislikes Likes: * Beer * Twilight hour * Heights * Wooded areas * The sight of blood * Dimmed lights * Cats Dislikes: * The sound of gun shots * Bright lights * Water (Cannot swim and has a phobia of it) Trivia * At times she yips like a coyote to scare her victims * She sleeps either on tree tops or in abandoned cabins * One time she got into a brawl with Jeff when they first met, however Slender Man had intervened and separated the two, before any real damage could've been done to each other * She has multiple self-harm scars on her wrists and forearm * Her birthday is January, 7th. * Her catchphrase is "Don't look up" * Her allies are: Wilson the Basher, Clockwork, Ticci-Toby, Slender Man, Kate the Chaser, Masky, Hoodie, Gloomy, Cybork, Sam Woodock, Tears, Amnesia, Diesel, Sketcher, and Nemesis * Her foes are: Hollow, Jeff the Killer, Jane the Killer, Nina the Killer, Jester, and Laughing Jack * Love interest is: Wilson the Basher * Her creator is LazyCatLady on DeviantArt